


Sacrificial

by Shoeless_Sam



Series: Prompts! [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Mentioned Pennywise (IT), Prompt Fic, Teen Years, bill and Richie ship if you squint, except maybe penny, reddie if you squint - Freeform, teen losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/pseuds/Shoeless_Sam
Summary: "Would you be willing to do a reddie fic where richie is kinda self-sacrificial and does something toTry and save the losers where he gets hurt but doesn’t die? Also if you do chose to do this one could you do 800+ words? I’ll understand if you don’t though. Thanks!"
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, The Losers Club & Richie Tozier
Series: Prompts! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200806
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Sacrificial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [c1aire_h](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c1aire_h/gifts).



> Hello lovely people! Never thought I'd write another IT fic but here we are!
> 
> Mentions of blood but nothing to graphic!

Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier was a lot of things; impulsive, idiotic, loud--the list went on longer than Eddie’s perscrimption list. Yet the one thing he will never be is a coward.  
Richie surveyed the scene. Pennywise had Bill by the neck. Poor stuttering Billy who was his best friend since forever. Their leader. He _had_ to help him.

There was a baseball bat sticking out of the sinister mass of lost toys and clothes. Richie considered his options. Bill was screaming at them to leave--hard no. And the baseball bat was  _ right there. _ But the baseball bat was also risky. One wrong swing and he could be in a place worse than Bill. Worse than all the children swimming around above them.

“This isn’t right,” Richie started, abandoning the bat and looking straight at Bill. “You drag us through shitty water, through some crack house… and now you want us to kill this fucking clown?”

Bill struggled against Pennywise’s ever-stronger hold.

“Well too bad Bill. I’m not letting this  _ thing  _ take you.”

“Y-y-you c-can’t!!!” Bill screamed. Richie could hear the pain and fear in his voice and it scared him. Bill was supposed to be the strong one.

In that moment, Richie realized how much the Losers needed Bill and not him. He just pissed them off. Richie was the kid who no one wanted to be friends with. The Losers must have pitied him-- or worse, only wanted to hang out with him because they had no one else. They were all losers.

Richie could do one thing. He could save them and sacrifice himself.

“Take me instead!!!” Richie shouted at the monster. Pennywise cocked an eyebrow at that--or at least that’s what it looked like. The monstrous, horrific cocked eyebrow.

“You can’t Richie!” Eddie shouted from behind him.

“Yes I can!” Richie turned to Eddie. Eddie looked so scared and so fragile. A horrible, truly horrible thought crossed his mind for a split second; I understand Mrs. K. He quickly pushed that away. “Eds, don’t you get it?!! I’m saving Bill! You need him way more than you need me!!!”

“That’s not true!” Eddie was fuming.

“I don’t care!!!”

“What? Does that scare you more?” a voice cut in. It was like the sound of metal against a chalkboard yet also deep and low. The sound of terror.

“I think it does,” Richie answered. Anything to convince Pennywise to take him instead. Anything for that.

“... okay.” The monster made its decision.

Pennywise let Bill fall to the floor. Bill ran over to Mike who held him close. It made sense going to the person with the gun-like thing.

Then Pennywise grabbed Richie by the arm. Long talons or claws like a werewolf digging into his arm. Richie would bet there was blood dripping down his arm.

“You can’t do this!!!” Stan yelled, his voice breaking for how loud he was screaming. Stan usually barely talked beyond a whisper. Richie was in impressed.

“Please guys, just let me go. Get out of here.” He didn’t care if he was begging. He needed them to be safe.

“No.” Bill said with all the conviction of an angry, bitter grandpa. “We’re not leaving family behind.”

Richie’s heart ached at being called family. It wasn’t that his own family was bad to him. No, they were amazing and caring and all the good things a family were supposed to be. But it was the fact that the Losers considered him family. He knew most of them had shitty home lives. The fact that they would make an exception for him? He was one lucky son of a bitch.

The next thing Richie knew, Bill grabbed the gun thing from Mike and shot it at Pennywise. It was not much, but it was a start.

Richie grabbed the baseball bat from before and starts hitting and kicking any place he could get to.

It all kind of went in a blur from there on.

* * *

Somehow they got Pennywise down and out. Then Richie is pretty sure he passed out. At least that’s the only way he can explain being in the dark pits of the sewer one second and then in Derry’s hospital the next.

Richie heard voices. He looked to his right to see his mom and a doctor talking.

“That was some vicious animal,” the doctor was explaining to his mom. So that’s what the story was.  _ Got it. _

He looked the other way and saw Bill Denbrough. His whole face was worried and pale. Much like Eddie’s on a good day.

“You saved me,” Bill whispered out.

“How long did it take for you to practice that without the stutters?” Richie asked back with all the arrogance a teenage boy could muster.

“S-shut it, Trashmouth.”

“Never.”

Bill nodded and looked amused. “Yeah, th-th-that’s what I th-thought. Not e-even a big b-b-bad monster could take you down.”

Richie smiled soft and looked down at his arm. It was bandaged and bruised and felt like hell.

“He sure tried to.”

“They s-s-said you’ll be o-okay.”

“Course I will be, I’m Trashmouth fucking Tozier.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave more IT/PJO prompts for me :)


End file.
